A Summer Job
by Keemu-Soma
Summary: 3x4, eventually. Quatre interrupts Trowa's work with an interesting proposition and a warning. Now Quatre has to convince Trowa to work for him; it could take all summer. Rated for language and later plotted chapters.


**A Summer Job**

**Chapter One**

**By: Sergio**

No one knew the real Trowa Barton. No one but the good doctor and his roommate.

Currently Heero Yuy was taking residence with him because of complications with Relena. Apparently she wanted more from him than to be a guard and he wasn't anywhere near ready to take that leap. Trowa was pretty sure he didn't even want to. That's what he liked about Heero. For Trowa, the guy was pretty simple to read. Subtle things Heero did told Trowa when it was a good time to approach him and when it was best to leave him alone.

The small apartment was always quiet, save for the gentle tapping of the keyboard on Heero's laptop. Even though Heero didnt live as close to Relena as before, he was still taking responsibility for her security and other related aspects of the duty as her body guard. Security and surveillance was also something that Trowa understood just as well as Yuy.

Most days, the two got along just fine. But right when Heero started living with him is when they had to tip toe around each other until they got in the swing of things.

The first night Trowa came in late, he was pinned to a wall with a gun against his head before he even realized that Heero was in the apartment. Sharing the bathroom was a hassle, as well. It was big enough for one person, but both got up at the same time and neither would want to take turns. So they would be elbowing and wrestling for sink space, for the tooth paste, even to see who could use the toilet first.

Yuys taste in food was very different than Trowas own. Yuy preferred things as he was raised; carefully rationing select vegetables and meat - which mostly comprised of only fish. Trowa, on the other hand, enjoyed real foods like steak and chicken in full meals. Trowa simply indulged Heero and bought the things he would ask for.

Slowly, though. The two managed to work around their problems. Trowa ate ration meals with Heero and Heero fixed Trowas favorites when he wasnt too busy watching cameras on his laptop, or remembered he was hungry

Trowa still spent his time working at the circus, just like today, feeding the lions that seemed to only be comfortable allowing him and only him into their domain. No one understood why, even to this day. Trowa knew even his sister didn't approve of him going into the lion cage. Green eyes gazed at the large, beautiful creatures with the corners of his mouth turning up as he thought. He would never touch them while they were eating; he didn't risk that much. But he watched them; enamored by their graceful movements even as they ate; the way their claws held the meat still; the way their ears pinned back; how their tails swished.

He had become so far lost in their movements; he didn't feel eyes on his back, looking him over just as he was the lions. That is, not until someone tripped over the corner of a hay bail. He turned quickly, getting up and reaching for a gun that wasn't there. The lions, startled, growled and looked up as well, baring their blood stained teeth.

"Ow...." The figure he couldn't quite make out, because he was behind the tower of hay, said.

A familiar flash of blond was all Trowa needed to see. He turned and calmed the lions down, petting each one in turn before getting out of the cage, locking it behind him. He moved over and stopped a few feet from the hay. "Quatre?" He was sure it was Quatre, but still, the question formed. The call of his name made Trowas voice seem anxious, and it made him feel just as nervous, possibly even. glad.

Blond hair and aqua eyes peeked above the hay and Trowa could tell he was smiling, and maybe a little embarrassed, with way the corners of his eyes were turned up and the slight flush on his face. Finally, Quatre moved from behind his hiding spot, hands in his trouser pockets, and that smile in place. "Sorry... I hit my foot against it," he said, motioning with his head. A pink tongue darted out, running along his supple lips; a nervous habit of Quatre's he didn't think he had.

Quatre had.... changed. He was a lot taller now. That once, baby round face Trowa knew melted away to an angular face, not unlike his father's. His blond hair had deepened a bit, but it remained the same length, and, from what glimpse Trowa caught, it still had that gentle wavy curl near the bottom. Of course, Quatre was still as slender as ever; he never did put on muscle during the war. Always the business man.

The one under inspection shifted from foot to foot, his hands clasping the opposite elbow as he turned his head from that single, visible eye. "What is it? I know it's been a while, but...."

"You've changed," was all Trowa offered besides a small smile.

It was all Quatre needed before he moved over to Trowa, who was still taller than him, and wrapped his arms around him in a friendly hug. When Trowa didn't return it, he didn't let it get to him. That was classic Trowa; something one couldn't change that easily. But he was surprised when Trowa ruffled his hair in a playful manner after he drew back. It was a very rare thing that Quatre cherished; affection from Trowa. Just like that little smile Trowa was giving. It made Quatre's heart flutter, even if it was just the corner of his lips curling upwards.

"I haven't... changed that much," the CEO said with a quiet laugh. It was Trowa who had changed, at least to him. Trowa had gotten taller still, lankier almost, but at the same time, he saw the muscle Trowa put on. He saw how Trowa's hair was longer now, tied in a ponytail at the back. But his hair still hid that one eye.

Quatre had asked about that once, and Trowa's only response was for security reasons. So, Quatre gathered it was like a child and their favorite blanket. Something that soothed and brought comfort when everything else changed around him. That was one thing he could control and keep. It made Quatre a little sad when he thought about it.

Putting his hands behind his back, Quatre gave the taller man another smile and a laugh. "I had some time off, so... I came to see you. I... heard from Releana that he's living with you?"

"Mm." Quatre need not say names. There was only one person that could be living with him. "Yes. He's probably on that laptop of his again."

The blond nodded a bit and shrugged as if to say 'what else is new?' "Do... you have time to get something to eat? If you're hungry, that is." My treat was always left out when Quatre invited anyone to a meal. He always treated. That was one thing that made Trowa uncomfortable.

He always wanted to turn Quatre down, but he didn't want to see those unchanged eyes sad again. He'd hurt Quatre's feelings too many times in the past for his liking. With a little nod, Trowa agreed. "But you have to let me pay for my portion." If he didn't insist, he'd feel even more indebted to the blond.

"Whatever you say!"

With that, the two men walked back to Trowa's apartment so he could change into something more... presentable. Which left Quatre in the awkward position with a non-talkative man. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself, taking a breath.

"So, Heero, it's been a while! Since Relena's last dinner party?" He asked, hoping that would get a conversation going.

"Hn." His hopes were dashed just like that.

Taking the message loud and clear, Quatre sat down on the only other seating available; an overstuffed chair that was very, very uncomfortable as well as ugly. It was green with tan stripes. The way he sat in it made it apparent he was uncomfortable, even if the only one in the room to notice it was Heero or so he thought.

"That chair isn't broken in. It's probably very stiff still. Dusty, too," came Trowa's voice from behind him.

Turning his head, Quatre was about to say something, but he stopped, mouth parted and looked Trowa over. Dressed in a plain white button up shirt, first two buttons open, untucked with a pair of black slacks that looked brand new. And they were, if he wasn't wrong about the creases in the front. "U....uh, it's.. it's not that bad," he tried to get his mind to work, to get over the sight of his friend looking like he'd just come off the cover of some obscure magazine. He looked so good. "I mean, maybe a little stiff, but that's nothing." Well, at least his mind wasn't completely gone.

Now Trowa knew how Quatre felt underneath his gaze. Self conscious. He wanted to get rid of that feeling so he turned to Heero and cleared his throat. "I'll be back later."

"Hn."

With a smirk, Trowa motioned Quatre to the door and grabbed his wallet on the way out, slipping it into his back pocket. Since he lived on the first floor, there were no elevators to wait for. Both were glad for this. Being alone with one another would have been very uncomfortable, especially in that tight of a space.

They took Quatre's car since the blond knew what restaurant.

Once at there, after a very, very awkward and silent car ride, they were seated at a back table in an almost secluded area. As if Quatre had planned it. Since it was summer, the air conditioning in the place was on full blast, which is why Trowa wore the long sleeves. Looking over the menu, Trowa had to arch an auburn brow at what was in some of these items. Way to high class for his taste.

"....What is half of this?" He asked under his breath, looking up at Quatre who was chatting with a waiter about what kind of wine they'd take.

Finally, both ordered. Trowa knew Quatre wasn't going to let him pay for his half, considering there weren't prices on the menu. He assumed it was a very, very high class place that suited Quatre's palate more than his own.

"Why didn't you call first?" That was the foremost thing on Trowa's mind. Quatre usually sent a vid-message if he was going to come down to Earth. It made him wonder if Quatre was in some kind of trouble. Impossible... The security is what I installed. He had so much faith in that security, and he would have been alerted to any foul play. Unless it's business wise....

Quatre sipped at his freshly poured wine and looked at Trowa with a half smile. "Can't a friend dropped by for a surprise visit?" Of course, Quatre knew he was fooling no one. With a sigh, he set down the glass and shrugged. "I just... needed to get away from that place. Away from Rashid and the business world. My sisters are making things difficult for me."

"So you came to me," it was said with a little pleased look in his eyes. That was a good start. "You are welcome anytime..."

"I know... ...I'll call next time..."

As the night winded down, Trowa and Quatre talked about many things ranging from Quatre's business, to Trowa's performances. They talked about the war and how they felt, how most of them weren't settling into peace very easily. Trowa admitted he was going to be joining the Preventers as soon as he got a break from work, saying he wasn't feeling accomplished enough.

"So you'd take fighting back up?" The disappointment was clear in Quatre's voice. He didn't want Trowa's hands to be any more dirtied than they were.

Trowa didn't see it the same way. "I see it as a change for me to do something good. To protect the peace we helped create."

"But you'd kill again! Trowa...." He shut up. He had no say in Trowa's life. They weren't lovers, they weren't anything more than good friends.

The Latin man reached across the table and took one of Quatre's hands into his own. He knew Quatre was a pacifist, and knew that the other wanted to share his views. "I know you do not like the idea. I have nothing else to do. The circus doesn't need me. I'm there for my sister and not myself."

"You could protect me!" That was blurted out without any real thought behind it. Trowa, his bodyguard? The very idea made Quatre smile; hed get to see Trowa in a suit every day. That would be something, indeed.

At the blurted out statement, Trowa's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, trying to say something. "....You.. want me to protect you?" As the blond nodded, Trowa squeezed Quatre's hand and looked to the side.

"I'd have to think on it."

The rest of dinner was silent, but there were shared smiles and glances.

Trowa had the rest of the summer to think about it before he made his choice in the fall. Quatre, of course, would see to it Trowa said yes one way or another.


End file.
